


I was never Liv's protector. She was mine.

by dannyxmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyxmiller/pseuds/dannyxmiller
Summary: What if Emmerdale was The End of The F***ing World?Jacob is content he's a teen psychopath and Liv is a misunderstood troublemaker. What happens when the two eventually meet and will it change their lives forever?





	1. Superboy and Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I just want to say I've wanted to make a fic like this for a long time because TEOTFW is my favourite Netflix series and I'd love to see the story through some of the Emmerdale characters. Next, I'm sorry but Robert has to be the bad ignorant brother in this it couldn't be anyone else. David is Jacob's biological dad and Leyla is his real mum as in the show. Charity and Vanessa are the lesbian detectives because I love them so much. I didn't write them as a relationship because there won't be much intimacy between them in this fanfic. Yeah that's pretty much it I really hope you enjoy the story.

Jacob's _point of view_

 

_I'm Jacob, I'm 17 and I'm pretty sure I'm a psychopath._

_I was 8 when I realised I didn't have a sense of humour._

_My dad would always try to tell me some crap jokes in the hope that I'd laugh or even show some sign of emotion._

_I'd always_ _wanted to punch my dad in the face._

_When I was 9, he bought a deep fat fryer._

_One day I put my hand in it. I wanted to make myself feel something._

_When I was 15, I put my neighbours cat in a box and took it into the woods. It probably had a name. After that I killed more animals and I remember every single one._

 

_My school doesn't really have much description about it. It's just an ordinary school with ordinary pupils not me obviously. But I've always kept to myself that way it's easier not to get exposed or revealed because I'd done of things. The weirdest thing is the things I have done haven't really been bad per se they've been weird and unorthodox. I've wondered if I was born like this but it can't be hereditary because my parents were both normal but does it matter? I am who I am and that's not going to change any time soon. Maybe one day I will actually feel something for someone or something but until then who knows what'll happen?_

_School was beneath me._

_But it was a good place for observation and selection. Because I had a plan. I was going to kill something bigger. Much bigger._

_I see a girl walking up to me. She is average height with long blonde hair and light green eyes like the sea. Her face is stern she looks like the type of girl who doesn't smile and never wears make up. I hate girls like that. They all just want to be like each other. This girl seems interesting I wonder what she wants. So I remove my headphones to listen to her speak._

"Hey" Jacob says casually.

"I've seen you skating" Jacob gives her a normal face expression and she replies again saying "You're pretty shit".

"Fuck off" Jacob says but showing no emotion.

 

_Liv's point of view_

 

_I get these moments when I have to lie down because everything feels, sort of, too much. And I look up and see the blue or the grey or the black, and I feel myself melting into it. And for, like, a split second, I feel free. And happy. Innocent. Like a dog. Or an alien. Or a baby._

 

 

 

"Liv" Aaron calls "You need to come back".

"Why?" Liv asks annoyed.

"Can you just come inside and help?" Aaron tells rather than asking.

 

 

_My brother used to be nice but then he got broken up with then he met Robert._

_Last week, he said I was a spoilt little brat so I threw a slice of pizza at his head. Aaron pretended he hadn't heard him._

_Now he has the perfect house and the perfect garden in the perfect neighbourhood with a perfect son, Seb._

_Well, his head does smell nice though. It's true._

_I haven't seen my dad since I was 8. He never fitted in. He couldn't settle. I don't blame him. But he sends me a card, without fail,_ _every single birthday._

_I_ _understand actually. I don't trust people who fit in._

_I sit staring into space while everyone is frantically typing on their phones as if they'll never see them again. What is the point of phones. We don't actually need them what happened to actually communicating with our mouths. Aaron calls me an old soul because I don't believe in technology. My phone buzzes on the table so I pick it up. It's the girl sitting right opposite me._

"What the fuck?" Liv says confused.

'What?" The girl says casually.

"I'm here."I'm literally here. Liv says gesturing round herself.

"Its free" The girl says before typing away again.

Liv stands up and smashes her phone in frustration getting reaction out of the whole table. She was through the cafeteria where she sees a boy sitting on his own on the left hand side. He looks interesting and Liv likes interesting no matter the consequences.

_I'm not saying he's the answer. But he's_ _something._

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey" Liv says causally.

"Hey" The boy replies casually back.

"I've seen you skating". Liv reveals normally.

_I haven't._

"You're pretty shit". Liv states showing no emotion. "Fuck off" The boy replies which stuns Liv.

 

 

_Jacob's point of view_

_Liv was new. She'd started that term._

_I thought she could be interesting to kill._

"Are you waiting for me?" Liv asks annoyed.

_So I pretended to fall in love with her._

 

 

"What happened to your hand?" Liv asks shocked.

"Shut up" Jacob says bluntly.

While they walking home, Liv had asked Jacob if they could go to his house and obviously he agreed. Liv complained about how his house was weird because it had too many windows and Jacob agreed. Liv made herself at home in Jacob's house. She found a photograph of his mum and asked about it. Jacob lied and said she lived in Japan because the truth was way too personal. She'd made herself a snack and that is when Jacob's father David arrived. He'd made the moment way more awkward then it needed to be but luckily Liv knew what to do. Make it even more awkward talking about sexuality which is awkward for most parents. Her and Jacob sat on the edge of the roof of his house which is when Liv said something quite unorthodox.

"Have you had sex before?" Liv asked causally.

"Yeah" Jacob didn't know who to react so he just lied.

"I want you to have sex with me" Liv asks.

"What now?" Jacob asks concerned.

"Tomorrow. I'll be here at 12" Liv replies before leaving.

That is when Jacob had planned to kill Liv but it didn't quite go to plan. Liv was late but that was inevitable she didn't seem like the set of person to be truthful and stick to their word so Jacob didn't mind he wasn't in a rush. He didn't know that Liv had been stuck at home forced to watch Robert's son whom Aaron called his own. But Liv didn't feel any relation to him and didn't think she ever would. He wasn't her blood Aaron was. She just wished she'd started treating her like it rather than some standby babysitter whenever him and Robert want her to. Robert came into the kitchen and began talking to Liv. Robert offered her beer and obviously she accepted it. She was an alcoholic and Robert knew that. Staring through the window a billion thoughts rushed through Liv's head but only one came out.

"This is a load of bullshit". Liv says honestly "Your life is bullshit".

"Well if you hate it so much. Leave. I'm serious. Do us all a favour. Robert makes a nasty evil laugh after he spouts those awful things to Liv. "You look good when you make an effort, don't you?" He says touching her lower back before leaving.

_Sometimes, everything is suddenly really simple._

_It's like everything shifts in a moment._

_And you step out of your body._

_Out of your life._

_You step out and you see where you are really clearly._

_You see yourself._

_And you think..._

_Fuck. This. Shit._

 

She storms out of her house while putting her black leather jacket that used to belong to her dad. She missed him more than anything. She didn't know where to go at first but then her mind flicked to someone. Jacob. She knocked on his door and he almost instantly opened it like he was expecting her well he kinda was. He could see how angry she was but he'd still planned to kill her. They sat on the sofa in silence for a few moments. Until Liv got an idea.

"Let's get out of here" Liv says unexpectedly.

"What?" Jacob asks confused.

"I'm serious" Liv sternly says "Let's leave this shithole town. Now. You hate it. I hate it. Our families are useless. You've got a car".

"It's my dads" Jacob replies.

"Who's useless?" Liv says. "I'm going, whether you come with me or not. Are you in?"

"Yeah all right" Jacob replies as he wasn't in a rush.

They calmly walk out of Jacob's house bumping into his dad on the way out. They didn't stop to chat. Jacob walked straight up to him and punched him right in the face flooring him in an instant. Liv and Jacob both get into the car without a care in the world.

_I didn't know where we were going, or who I was going to kill her, but I punched my dad in the face and stole his car. And that felt like a good place to start._

"Are you scared?" Liv asks out of nowhere.

"I don't know. A bit. Maybe." Jacob replies.

"I'm not" Liv says confidently.

_She probably should have been._


	2. give me all your love now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Jacob are in way over their heads but neither of them wants to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild case of sexual assault.

_Things didn't always go entirely to plan on my journey with Liv._

 

"Do you think the car is going to explode?" Jacob asks Liv concerned.

"It's not a film" Liv says casually "If this was a film we'd probably be american".

 

_Three hours earlier_

 

 _I kept_ _wondering what kind of sounds she would make when I killed her._

_I'm imagining her looking proper scared face drenched in blood. Then a slashing sound spraying blood all over the wall. I don't know if it will actually be like that though._

_I needed to find somewhere quiet._

 

"Guess what freedom smells like?" Liv says randomly.

"What?" Jacob asks normally.

"Cow shit" Liv says ejecting a laugh from herself.

"Seat belt" Jacob instructs firmly.

"Fuck seat belts" Liv says carefree.

"So what do you wanna do?" Liv asks bored.

"Dunno" Jacob replies showing no emotion.

"Because we can literally do anything, Jacob. Anything we want." She says confidently.

Liv and Jacob spent a while in the town's arcade. It was then when Jacob learned that Liv was a very competitive player who loved annoying people. It was weird because he was the complete opposite yet they had a lot in common. More than they thought at the start. After losing at the grabbing box for the fifth time, she began to hit which was got them into trouble and asked to leave the premises.

"Thank God I smashed my phone" Liv says impressed "Bet my brothers been calling nonstop. Stupid idiot."

"So how long till your dad calls the police?" Liv asks carefree.

"What?" Jacob asks confused.

"About the car".

"He won't".

"Really?" Liv asks surprised.

"He'll think I'm coming home soon. He's a prick and everything but he's pretty optimistic." Jacob says convincingly.

Liv realises something when the waiter brings over the receipt for the money.

"Did you bring money with you?" Liv whispers.

"Didn't you?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. I spent it at the arcade"

"That was all your money". James realises shortly.

"I didn't have to pay for you. I was being fucking polite, actually." Liv says annoyed

After a long discussion, Jacob and Liv decided to dine and dash which surprisingly went without a hitch. They quickly got in the car and started driving away.

"Seatbelt" Liv tells Jacob.

"Fuck seatbelts" Jacob replies back.

  _I had her right where I wanted her._

"We should have sex". Liv suggests eagerly.

What now?"

Long story short they ended up crashing the car into a tree making Liv laugh hysterically although Jacob was not as humoured. It ended up exploding not long after.

"What should we do?"

  _Go home_

"Do you wanna go home?" Jacob asks.

  _Hang on. Does he want to go home?_

"Do you wanna go home?" Liv asks "That's fine, you can if you want."

"No I don't. I was just asking."

"I don't want to go home Jacob"

"But-"

"I don't want to go home" Liv shouts.

"What do you want to do? Jacob asks calmly."

"I don't know" Liv shouts angrily "Why don't you fucking think of something for once?"

 _I couldn't do it there. The car_ would've _linked me to the crime._  

Liv and Jacob walked to the side of the main road to see if they could catch a car somewhere. Eventually an old man stopped for them but Liv wasn't so sure they could trust him and didn't hesitate to let him know that. Later that journey, they'd stopped off at a little cafe where their showed them pictures of his family. Without thinking Liv insulted a member and later stormed off outside.

 _I'm bad at apologising to people. But sometimes I know I should._  

In the meantime, Jacob was in the toilet with a complete stranger and unexpectedly the stranger grabbed his hand and Jacob froze and his moved it to his private area. Jacob knew it was wrong but he was frozen in shock. Luckily Liv came to his rescue demanding if he was gay or not which he denied. Afterwards, Liv threatened the man who sexually assaulted Jacob and stole his wallet. He'd left pretty sharply after that. They began to talk round the front of the cafe in darkness.

"He put my hand there". Jacob tells Liv.

"You know that if people want to do stuff to you, you don't have to let them". Liv replies wisely.

"Yeah".

"Do you?"

"Yeah"

"So why did you?" Liv asks concerned "Did something bad happen to you when you were small?"

"No" Jacob replies confidently.

"I'm tired" Liv says drained.

They ordered into a little b&b where they would spend the night.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah".

"I need the toilet". Liv says walking away.

It was then that Jacob took the knife from this ankle and stood by the bathroom door patiently waiting for Liv to come out. Until he heard her crying heavily which made him reconsider his actions. So he sat on the bed as if e'd been there the whole time.

"I'm going to the vending machine". Liv lies

"Okay"

Liv doesn't go to the vending machine she goes to the phone instead. She puts some coins in it and dials a number. On the other side of the phone it's Robert her evil step brother that she hates with a passion.

"Hello" He says. Liv rolls her eyes.

He repeated himself again.

"Is that you Liv? It is you isn't it?" Robert says while giving Aaron a gesture not to come.

"Can I speak to my brother?" Liv says patiently.

"He doesn't want to speak to you". Robert says before Liv hangs up.

She sits down and takes a birthday card from her dad out of her pocket. She misses him a lot and wishes she could see him or at least speak to him again.

"Jacob".

"Yeah"

"Do you want me or do you just go along with things?"

"I want you"

"I'm gonna go to my dad's. You can come if you want." Liv says.

"Yeah okay". He says nodding.

Liv turns onto her side in the bed.

"Jacob?" She says.

"Yeah". He replies.

"Will you cuddle me?"

Jacob leans over and cuddles her softly. They fell asleep like that.


End file.
